


Nothing More

by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, accidental date, friends having a birthday dinner turns into date, spontaneous road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer
Summary: Steve’s begging his parents to make it to his birthday, he’s in school office calling because the time zones are wack. Billy’s in trouble in the office and he can hear Steve’s voice has a distress to it. Billy decides to cheer him up and surprise him for his birthday by taking him to dinner.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Nothing More

“Please it’s my 18th birthday, I just want you guys— no I’m tired of throwing parties, everyone’s busy— I don’t care you’re working I only turn 18 once.. it’s important to me you’ve missed almost all of my childhood— please _ugh_ no you are not getting another call you’re lying to me—“ and Steve’s voice is raised at this point, he doesn’t realize it, “hello, hELLO?? HELLO??! ARe yOu fucking Kidding Me?!” He slams the phone back into its place, hanging it up. Billy can see Steve’s back and shoulders heaving from stressed breathing. 

The secretary seems to have seen this happen before and she’s already getting something out of her desk and writing a note, “dear I’m gonna have someone give this note to your next teacher you just go lay down in the nurses office.” She hands a Steve one of those stress ball things. She gets a little quieter and calmly mouth-whispers to Steve, ‘please try not to throw it.’

“Yeah I know I’m sorry, thank you” he turns around and he’s shaking and he sees Billy waiting in the office to be seen by the principal. He’s too angry to even speak to Billy, so he just shakes his head throwing a hand up before Billy can even say anything to him. He turns and walks towards the nurses office, he sees Steve pass a corner, a few footsteps and then a door slam. It shook the picture frame across from where Billy was sitting. 

“Miss Bonnet?” 

“Yes Billy, hon,” 

“I’m not feeling well can I go to the nurses office” 

“Yes there’s two beds in there, keep the lights off if you don’t mind the other student in there has a headache.” 

“That’s fine, thank you.”

Billy walks up to the door and he can hear someone muttering to themself. Can’t quite make out what they’re saying but they sound horribly pissed. He knocks, asks if it’s okay to come in. No answer but he comes in anyways. The light from the door being opened beams into the room. And there’s Steve curled up on one of the nurse beds, he’s digging his fingers into the stress ball, and he’s visibly shaking. 

“Hey,” 

“I’m not talking to you, leave me alone.” 

“Listen I overheard your phone call and I wanted to see if you were okay?” 

“Shut the door.” 

Billy shuts the door softly. 

“aren’t you supposed to be seeing the principal” 

“not anymore I told the nurse I had a headache” 

“yeah well I have a real headache and I don’t need you adding onto it.” 

Billy fumbles for the other nurse bed. 

“You seemed really upset” 

“Yeah no shit—“ 

“Just give me a minute okay,” 

He hears Steve give a deep inhale and breathe out. “Okay” 

“And I’ve never seen you like that” 

“You’ve literally gotten into a fist fight with me Hargrove” 

“Yeah I know but I mean .. not arguing with me or anyone else.. and with your parents. I could hear how hurt you were, they’re really not coming for your 18th?” 

Steve scoffs “Yeah they’re not, and I’m not throwing some stupid party if that’s what you’re in here for” 

“No I don’t care about a party, I wanted to know if you had any plans?” 

“Well I had planned my parents coming to have a birthday dinner with me but now I guess that’s out the question.” 

“And you don’t want a party?” 

“God I knew it.” 

“No I’m just trying to figure out how to help” 

“Don’t, stay out of my life.” 

Billy’s breathes, he’s really trying to not get into an argument with an already pissed Steve. 

“Listen, I’m just trying to say that, I too, have had my fair share of no parents celebrating my birthday with me. I get it, Steve, I really do get it. And I don’t want you to be alone on your birthday. You deserve some kind of company. Even if it’s me.”

“Oh what an _honor_ , I get to spend my birthday with _The_. Billy. Hargrove. Wow! I couldn’t ask for a better gift!” 

Billy breathes through his nose, shaking his head. “ _Steve_ , I know we have our differences, I just don’t want you to be alone, your birthday’s what in a few days?” 

“ _Yeah_ ” 

“Can I meet you at your place or you wanna go out to dinner, just me and you?” 

“Surprise me.” 

“Okay well be dressed and ready by midday.”

“Damn you eat dinner that early” 

“I already have a big night planned for you” 

“Like what?” 

“You said surprise you”

—

It’s 11:15 and Steve is almost finished getting ready and he hears a knock on his door. Jesus Billy couldn’t be here this early, what is he fucking excited to hang out with Steve? 

Billy’s at the door impatiently waiting he really wants to ring the doorbell a couple of ten times but he doesn’t wanna irritate Steve today. He checks his watch and he remembers he’s early, he just needed extra time in case Steve needed extra time. Billy was ready at fucking 8 this morning, he’s not gonna tell Steve that though. 

Steve has his hair in some styling thing. They’re not curlers but something else and he opens the door and Steve has his toothbrush hanging in his mouth with a bit of foamy toothpaste cornering his mouth. 

“Good morning birthday king” 

“Uh huh, you said midday that means 12.” 

“I got a big day planned thought we‘d get an early start.” 

“Early start? What you wake up at 8 this morning?” 

“Uhm.” Billy clears his throat. 

Steve’s eyebrows lift a bit in surprise “oh, you did.. you really got a bunch of shit planned for me?” 

“Yeah but take your time getting ready if you need to. What is that curlers?” 

“ _they’re not curlers_ ”

“I dunno but you look cute.”

“Sit down I’m almost finished getting ready” 

“Steve you’re still in your jammies” 

Steve gives a confused laugh,

“ _Jammies_?” 

“Yeah, jammies.” 

“What.. you want me to brush my teeth in my birthday clothes and get a cum stain on em before the day even starts” 

Billy laughs amusedly “..I didn’t say that.”

 _and now Billy’s thinking about Steve thinking about having a cum stain_.

Billy shakes his head laughing, “just get ready okay,” 

“Where’ we going?” 

“I can’t tell you yet” 

“How am I supposed to know what to wear” 

“You don’t already have something picked out?” 

“I do.. but um I wanna .. make sure it’s appropriate to whatever place we’re goin” 

“How about you put it on and I’ll tell you if it’s good.” 

“Fair, be back in a few.”

Billy’s eyes look around the living room, he wants to wander around the house but he thinks that’s a little too much. Billy hasn’t seen it without it full of drunk teens. He sticks to laying down on the couch, he has no idea how there isn’t stains on it, or on anything it seems when Steve is .. the party king.

—

Steve comes down the steps, “okay how’s this,” 

And Billy gets up off the couch, turns around and _he’s staring_. 

‘ _Oh god I’m staring_ .. _he looks so cute in that jacket..’_

Full on staring at Steve while he stands at the bottom of the steps. _‘whatever those not-curlers were they sure did something..damn’_

“What? It doesn’t.. it’s not right is it? I’m sorry I don’t mean to make your plans late” 

“No it’s perfect, you look amazing..” 

“I always do.” 

“Damn right.” 

Steve isn’t used to Billy being this nice, he keeps complimenting him, and Steve knows it’s just because it’s his birthday but he keeps getting pings in his chest saying _‘he’s complimenting you.. what if he likes you’_ and Steve has to push those back, that’s impossible. 

They head out the door and Billy is a few steps ahead of him and Billy opens the passenger door of the camaro for him, giving a dramatic hand gesture to enter. “For you my king,” 

Steve laughs, “what are you my servant today?” 

“If you want me to be.” 

“Tempting” Steve smirks at him and they’re sharing a sly look together. 

“Get in the car, Steve.” Billy blurts, with a slight serious tone. 

“Ah, there you are you scared me”

Billy begins driving, and he’s passed every damn restaurant and store in town, he’s now heading to down town, Damn Billy’s taking him downtown? And then he passes slick through downtown. “Where are we going?” 

“I found some place on the outskirts that I think you’ll enjoy” 

“Ah that’s why you wanted to head out early.” 

They pass the state line. 

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

“I could be.”

“Fuck.. where are we going” 

“Somewhere nice I already told you that, we’re getting a nice dinner, what you hungry now?” 

“Yeah” 

“Alright I got some snacks in the back” 

“What we cant stop?” 

“No I have a reservation” 

“ _Reservation?”_

Jeez just where was Billy taking him that he needed a reservation. He didn’t want to assume but he was pretty sure Billy didn’t have a lot of money.

—

It’s about 3 pm, and they pass into this little town, and Billy finds a parking spot. “We’re here” 

And Steve is confused, thinking to himself, 3pm dinner? What we drove all this way out— and then Steve sees all the stores and a few signs talking about acceptance and love being love.

“Some of these places are cafes and then turn into really lively bars at night, um anyways, I wanted you to show you around, this place is a lot different from Hawkins” 

“How do you know about this place?” 

“I had a friend take me once.” 

“You have friends?” 

“Harsh, I think we’re friends”

—

And so, Billy takes Steve shopping and he guesses he told someone it was his birthday because every store has given him something “on the house” and they’re congratulating his first time coming to the town. That’s odd.

Steve then sees a guy in really revealing clothes, and he thought Billy dressed slutty. And then that guy passes by Steve and Billy, “aww Billy this the guy you were telling me about?” 

“Uh,, no Marcus.. someone else” 

Steve looks over at Billy, inquisitive, “What guy?”

“Just keep walking” 

Marcus interrupts, “Oh, he doesn’t know yet does he” 

“Marcus go on” 

“Alrighty alright. Nice catch fishing Billy.” 

Marcus walks on past and gives Billy a wink.

“Sorry about him hes—“ 

“Gay.” 

“If you wanna assume—“ 

“Billy why did you take me to a gay town” 

“What gave it away?” 

Steve laughs and points at the gay flag flying. 

“Oh. Um, look I didn’t mean to assume but, this place is fun even if you’re not queer or whatever, these people know how to party.” 

“Uh huh.. but you said we were going to dinner” 

“We are! After dinner I was gonna say we hit the bars” 

“Oh okay I like that,” 

“We can leave whenever you want.. do you wanna leave, I wanted to give us some extra time in case you’d rather go back to Hawkins.” 

“No this is fine, it’s pretty nice here.” 

“Yeah, it is,”

Billy completely misses the fact that Steve knew what that flag meant, and Steve thanks god even though he's pretty sure Billy wouldn’t mind even if he did realize he knew what it meant. He looked back at Billy’s middle finger ring, and his earring dangling. Billy has been throwing signals this whole time.

—

Time passes and it’s 7, they’re at the dinner place, and Steve notices that over to the middle of the floor there’s a dance spot. “So this is one of those places that doubles as a bar?” 

“No, thats for slow dancing.” 

“Oh.”

“I thought you said these guys know how to party?” 

“ _They do,_ I wanted to take you here first ‘cause the food’s really nice here and the service is great.”

Their meal passes and their having way too much fun, the lights dim and Steve notices same sex couples walking over to the dancefloor, with no shame. Steve smiles, he wishes he could do that, he’s never seen people act so normal about this stuff. 

“This might be weird but,” 

“You wanna Dance?” 

“Yeah, I do”

Steve doesn’t know where to put his arms, he hasn’t slow danced since prom, and he doesn’t even know how to with another guy. 

“So.. you wanna lead?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Steve can’t tell if this one of those innuendo questions, but he doesn’t want to assume Billy is like that, maybe he’s just trying to be nice.. still. 

“I’d like that” 

Billy arranges their hands, “I haven’t really slow danced in a while” 

“Why not?” 

“I haven’t had anyone to dance with” 

“Oh..” 

They’re quiet, both are trying not to make eye contact, Steve gives himself some strength to speak 

“Look this is—“ 

“Just two friends dancing. Nothing more.” 

Steve can hear something in the back of Billy’s throat, Billy won’t look at him, but Steve can tell he’s blushing but he’s trying not to seem sad. 

“Nothing more,” Steve repeats, it’s a question but Billy doesn’t realize that. 

“Nothing more, if that’s what you want.” 

And they’re quiet again, and Steve sighs and he adjusts himself, getting a bit closer, he softens his voice to a lower whisper, “Billy,” 

Billy gives a little noise to show that he’s listening, “Billy look at me,” 

Billy’s scared to, he can’t face this rejection but he’s already at this point, he didn’t mean to slow dance with Steve he just wanted to open Steve up to the community nothing more. He does like Steve, a lot but he’s sure Steve doesn’t like him like that, but he knows Steve is somewhere into guys too. Just didn’t want him to be alone. 

Billy’s heart pings again preparing himself for Steve’s rejection. 

and then Steve slowly reaches a hand up and pulls his face to look him in the eyes. “I don’t think this is nothing more..” And before Billy can apologize Steve is kissing him.

The kiss is soft and slow, it’s not necessarily a deep kiss but there is something there between them. When they pull apart Steve is smiling, Billy is still a little confused. 

“What was that for?” 

“You’ve made me feel like I belong more in one day than I’ve felt my whole life, Billy” 

“The nights not over yet,” 

“I wanna spend it with you.”

They spend the whole night partying but at around 11 Steve is wanting to head home already. 

Billy asks him if everything’s okay, and Steve responds telling him that he just wants some alone time with him. 

“I want to have some one on one time before all my energy’s gone” 

Billy doesn’t mean for his thoughts to wander, he wouldn’t mind giving Steve this for his birthday but he thinks it might be too much for him. Luckily for him Steve just wanted to talk about feelings properly without any distractions. 

“I’m so sorry for being an ass about—“ 

“No don’t apologize, you were rightfully pissed and it was very right to assume that I’d be a dick about it.” 

“You’re not being nice to me just cause you like me right” 

“Can I be honest Steve?” 

“Yeah go ahead” 

“I um, I’ve kind of always had this feeling you were, like me, and I do like you a lot but,” 

There’s the but, Steve can’t believe he’s backtracking after taking him on a literal date. 

“But?” 

“But I didn’t intend for this to be a date.. I just wanted to show you, that you’re not alone but I just ...seeing how happy you were made me realize I want to make you feel like that every day” 

“This wasn’t a date?” 

“Not at first, I don’t know really I just—“ 

“Well even if it was or wasn’t, I still had fun, and I still like you.” 

“God Steve,” 

When they get back to Steve’s place, and Steve is getting out of the Camaro, he laughs, “okay usually I don’t ask this on a first date but could you stay the night?” 

This is where Billy backtracks for real this time “um actually I don’t think I can do that” 

And Steve automatically mentally slaps himself. “No!! No no no!! Not like that!! _Not yet,_ um I just meant I didn’t want to be alone in the house after a really good night.” 

“Oh, okay, good.. not yet huh?” 

Steve laughs, “we’ll get there when we get there.”


End file.
